


Trust Me

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: seikaisuru kado
Genre: Multi, kyaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A bunch of relationsMulti pairingIt's just a ton of chars in a polygamous sort of relationshipAnd both Hana and Jess feel left out or neglected, so somewhere in there is where the trust me will come into play





	Trust Me

Ahadi and Uru, two lion shifters and best friends, smiled as they cuddled up on either side of Shindo. The black haired man said "Thanks, girls, for the amazing night last night." They smiled, purring, as they nuzzled him. "It was very enjoyable, sir." Aha said, and U nodded as she purred again.

 

Meanwhile...

The ruby eyed alien was petting a fluffy dog, whom whined and pawed at him a bit. "Slow down there, Jun. We just did it last night, did we not?" he chuckled. Huffing, the dog changed back, pushing away from him and pouting. "Don't pet me, then..." Jun snorted, dog ears set into his hair twitching in annoyance. He gasped in surprise when he was grabbed a bit roughly, pulled to the taller male and kissed by him.

 

He let out a short, soft sound, whining a bit after and flicking his tail. In a room nearby to them, Hana sighed as he looked at the sleeping Neko girl. Harumi, her name, was very beautiful, with tan skin, dark hair, and oddly blue eyes, but all he could think about was Shin...Shaking his head, Hana watched darkened cat ears and a golden brown tail twitch and flick in sleep.

 

Jessica had allowed Natsume to 'play' with her, but her mind was currently wandering. To be specific, she was thinking of Shin and Hana and also zaShunina...Shaking her head, she smiled as she hugged Natsume, then walked with her to go find something to eat.

 

(These cheaters...) Asano smirked as he nibbled on Jin's neck, thrusting into the moaning, quivering younger male. Jin and Kaede had partially twisted themselves (their torsos) so they were clinging to each other. Shinawa chuckled as she continued to finger fack Kaede, as Kaede trembled and moaned as well. They'd been hiding out in this room for days now, the four of them, having one of the gentle Neko bring them food and such when needed, to avoid having to fack or be facked by anyone else.

(and tis why they're cheaters)

 

zaShunina, being done with Jun for now, sent him to take a bath and headed for Rumi's room. Rumi was a bit of a special case, as they were a futanari, meaning they had breasts but also male reproductive parts. Rumi was one of the Nekos, with soft, tan colored hair and darker ears and tail. zaShunina grinned when he walked in, finding the Neko already ready and waiting for him. Rumi purred, sliding into his lap, and began trying to disrobe him, taking pause when he began to touch and play between their legs. Rumi moaned and arched, and soon the alien moved on to facking them, anally.

 

Hana left Harumi to sleep, finding Jess and Nat in the kitchen. "Hey, Natsume, you like Harumi right?" Gaining a nod, he asked "Then, how can you watch others do it with her?" Nat sighed, saying "Because I hold onto the hope maybe she likes me more than others, and that in the end it'll be I that she chooses." Hana nodded, but still let out a sigh anyway.

 

Natsume shook her head, softly saying "I'm going to go to one of the guys now." Hana and Jess nodded, waving her off. Jess offered Hana a sandwich and a glass of milk, which he accepted.

 

(alright, skip now)

 

Both Jess and Hana froze, looking at each other then relaxing. Having been sneaking through the hallway, they'd both thought it was one of the others catching them. They were relieved to see each other instead. They moved together, creeping up on the room as they heard a familiar moan...

 

...Only to stop cold when they saw it was Shin doing him...This was about maybe the fifteenth time this week that Shin and zaShunina were together...Neither Hana nor Jess had thought they'd ever get jealous, not in the beginning, but they had come to realize some things...They didn't think those two looked good together, and, Hana had fallen in love with Shin, just as Jess had with Yaku...

 

Not at all quiet about leaving the scene, it could be argued they might have been lucky Shin and Yaku were too absorbed in each other to notice anything at all. For the next two or three days, Shin and Yaku took notice of how distant the two were, before finally deciding they needed to find out why...

 

After two on the third day of noticing

Shin caught Hana rather easily, though the brown haired male writhed around and even yelled, as though trying to gain anyone's attention. Shin slapped a hand over Hana's mouth, wincing when he was bitten but not moving it. He took him towards the small barn, which had an empty room they sometimes used for private talks or whatnot, and waited.

 

Yaku, on the other hand, was having a surprisingly harder time catching Jess. Every time he thought he could sneak up on her, she'd look over her shoulder and see him, quickening her pace to get away. Finally fed up with this, he used one of his abilities and landed in front of her, startling her into rearing back and turning to run the other way. She flailed a bit when his detached limbs captured her, but soon gave it up.

 

Once they arrived to the barn room, Yaku closed and locked the door, turning back to the two on the floor. Folding his arms, the alien allowed Shin to do the talking. "What's gotten into you two? Why are you being so distant?" Shin asked, but they kept tight lipped. "We wanted to come to you next, but you avoided us... Hana, Jess, we love you." That got a rise out of them, Jess glaring and Hana hissing "Oh, fat chance! You seem to like each other a lot more than us!"

 

"Is that what you think? We enjoy being able to make each other feel good, but it's different..." Shin said. "Yeah right! I bet this doesn't even bother you..." Jess said, proceeding to kiss Hana. He was a bit surprised, but rolled with it. Shin's eyes narrowed, and Yaku yanked Jess away from Hana. Her eyes widened, a startled look crossing her features. Hana, meanwhile, squeaked when Shin pulled him over his shoulder and opened the door.

 

"I think it's about time we show these two the truth." Yaku nodded to the statement, making Jess follow him back to the house. Shin carried Hana into his room, tossing him down on the bed and locking the door. Undoing his tie, he stalked towards Hana, not missing the nervous way Hana fidgeted. He pulled Hana's shirt off, kissing him, then started on his pants...

 

Yaku nuzzled Jess, saying "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." He pressed his lips to hers, then brushed them over her ear, against her cheek, trailed kisses down her neck. When he moved to pull on her shirt, she pushed away and put her arms over her face. "What? I thought you wanted me." he huffed. "I do! I'm just...I don't know!" she cried, then muttered something. "What?" he asked, and she said "Embarrassed! I'm embarrassed..."

 

He chuckled, saying "No need." and kissed her again. He pulled the curtains, making it a little darker. Purring, he kissed her as he pulled off her shirt, then her pants. She panted as he touched and licked and kissed her, then watched him take off his own coverings. She froze when she got a good look at his cock, shaking. She rolled onto her side, curling up, and he sat beside her. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

 

She nodded, and he pulled her into his arms. She got jumpy feeling it rub against her skin..."Hush..." he said, kissing and nuzzling her. "It's going to hurt, but the pain will pass and become pleasure if you do as I say." he said. She shook, but nodded at him, trying to be calm when he repositioned her in his lap. He smiled as he looked at her, then rubbed against her, before pressing inside.

 

She yelped, squirming, and he winced at the tightening around him. "Jess, Jess relax. This is not nice for me either..." he said. She squeaked, looking at him, and when the tightness mellowed out he smiled. He made smaller movements, so it wouldn't hurt, to get her used to the feeling...

 

Hana and Jess yawned when they awoke, smiling at their respective partners sleeping faces, then meeting outside the bath. They went in together, washing each other, then dressed and went in search of a snack.

(small skip, so you can see the other pair ups)

"N-Natsume..." "What is it, Harumi?" "I-I want you to put i-it in me..." Natsume smirked, obeying and thrusting the fake cock, attached to see through underwear, deep inside Harumi, pushing her hips into Harumi's then holding her there. "N-Natsume!" "No...You teased me, so now I get to punish you." Harumi whimpered, but suffered through it, knowing Natsume would give out soon...

 

Ahadi had just pleasured Uru, and now they lay together, grooming each other. Meanwhile, Jun and Rumi were in Jun's room...Jun moaned and shivered, bucking back against Rumi's cock. "A-ahh! Rumi, ah!" he cried, shivering again. The feeling of breasts would have disturbed him, if this were a girl and he found himself in her room, but it wasn't the case. The Neko purred, biting Jun's neck and handling his merchandise. He yelped and moaned, bearing down a bit and gasping as he pulled Rumi deeper into him. Rumi giggled, hand on his lower abdomen, and said "I can feel myself. Look~" The dog boy obeyed, and seeing the faint outline through his own skin seemed to arouse him further. "Rumi, m-more..." he begged, doggie tail beating against their arm and side...

 

(the ...s at the end of a lot of paragraphs is like a time skip or fade)

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm putting random ocs in here too, though the two below mentioned pairs may be part of the bigger relationship too)
> 
> Might have Natsume in too, bc i definitely prefer her to the Anisatropic female...
> 
> And bonus Shinawa x Kaede and glasses (Shuuhei Asano) x Jin


End file.
